Apocalypse
by OOCmaster
Summary: A KHIII story. Sora, Riku and Kairi think they've saved the worlds but a deadly new threat has risen, and the Heartless are stronger than ever. Can the trio fight against The Coming Void, and maybe find a little love along the way? Sokai


Hey there! Not my first KH fic (havent forgotten the other one, by the way), but my first, and probably only, KHIII-style fic. Constructive critism is fine, flames will be ignored, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of their characters I may use. I may also use characters and worlds not created by Disney or Final Fantasy, and they belong to their respective owners. I do own characters I create myself, and the plot. Any similarity between my story and someone elses is pure coincidence.

* * *

Light. Dark.

Such curious concepts. You can't have one without the other. They define each other. Essentially, Light and Dark are both neutral.

So why do we always associate Darkness with wrongdoing, death and deceit, and Light with nobility, honour and goodness? Why do the bad use the creeping shadows, and the good, the shining rays of the sun?

Long ago, there was no Darkness. Just Light. Everyone loved it. But then…they started to fight over it. That's how darkness was born. That's the basic summary of The Forgotten Tale, the story that History Books don't cover. That's what the Princess was told by her Grandmother a long time ago, when she was very young. But even she doesn't know it in full.

So here it is.

* * *

All the worlds were once connected, and run by a Council, who decided what should happen in any and every situation. Everyone was happy, and intergalactic travel was as easy as hopping on a bus.

Then, a group of people made a remarkable invention. A sword, a sword of incredible strength that could open any lock, and give power to its user. Its appearance could be changed to give it extra powers. They called it a Keyblade.

These Keyblades were instantly popular. Everyone had one, on mass sale. Soon, it was the new mobile phone. It was used for sport. Different Keychains went in and out of fashion. People were happy.

But the creators discovered something in the Keyblade they had not designed. The Keyblade was just a fancy sword- it was _sentient._ It could think on a basic level. The creators became worried. Such a being could be dangerous, so they proposed to call in every Keyblade and destroy them.

But the Council wouldn't have it. Destroy such a useful tool? The creators were clearly mad. So they did them a favour and destroyed their madness.

Along with the rest of their body.

And so Darkness was born, through the first murder. But the Council didn't stop there. This Darkness, this new feeling, was so tempting. They used it more and more. They got greedy. They wanted power.

A last alliance, formed by three survivors of the attack on the creators, set out to stop them. The people of the worlds realised the enormity of the Darkness that threatened them, and surrendered their Keyblades to the creators. Their minds were then wiped, wiped of all memory of the terrible events that had happened, and ones that may yet occur.

There was a final showdown between the three young warriors and the leader of the Council. He defeated them, and could have killed them…but he wanted to make it spectacular, a greater show of strength than a simple stab.

So he summoned Kingdom Hearts, where all of the Hearts in the Universe were created, and where they would eventually return. He planned to access its infinite power, and strike down the worlds. But the nature of Hearts is unstable and unpredictable; the Heart-shaped moon blasted through him, knocking him unconscious, wiping his memory, destroying his Keyblade and even changing his appearance.

The three creators could have killed him, to end it. But this new man was not the one they had just fought. He had no memory of them. Could they kill an innocent? No. The sent to him to a far-off world, where he could start a new life.

Both the Council and the creators went into hiding, both to observe the worlds and see what would become of them. The Council knew that when the time was right, they must reclaim control.

The creators knew that the Keyblade would have an important part to play. They destroyed all of them but their own, along with four others. These four would be the most important. The creators embedded into these Keyblades the ability to, when the time was right, choose one of strong heart to fight against any threat to the worlds. Each Keyblade was assigned an Alignment- Light, Dark, Twilight and Dawn. One day, four wielders would claim them, and bring order to the worlds.

That was the plan, anyway.

* * *

Indeed the worlds were threatened, by a new enemy- the Heartless, incarnations of darkness. And of course, Keyblade wielders were chosen to fight it. But Dawn was becoming tempted, and soon, it was fighting on the side of the Heartless. The Council rejoiced; the creators cringed. Luckily, Twilight defeated Dawn and made it see sense. But it was too late. Dawn, along with Dark, was trapped inside Kingdom Hearts. How could they help the worlds now? And Light had not even chosen its wielder yet.

Then came the other threat- beings of Nothingness, a new force in the battle. Things went better this time- Dawn and Dark escaped, and fought together with Twilight. Light chose its wielder, although they helped little. The Nobodies were defeated, but still remain in the corners of the Universe, waiting. And the Heartless remain at large.

The Council have been busy. They have done research. And they have discovered another element- one that could be the most powerful of all. It is even more unstable than the Heart.

The time is approaching. The Council is formulating its plans. The Bearers and the Chasers remain ignorant.

The Endless Void is coming- and no-one is prepared for it.

* * *

Well, what do you all think? I will (with luck) post the next chapter soon. 


End file.
